User talk:Angelica Frost
RE: Filipino? Why do you ask? I'd appreciate the context in which you are asking. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 15:23, November 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: M880 Heavy Weaponry Railgun Tank‎ Hey there, Just some quick advice on your M880 Heavy Weaponry Railgun Tank‎ (which looks alright, but could use a few pointers :3): you may want to standardize the name to something along the lines of "M880 Main Battle Tank" or even calling it a "M880 Tank Destroyer", given the roles you have specified for it. I don't think you should be implementing much in the way of Forerunner tech on any armored vehicles until the mid-2560s (considering the scarcity of Forerunner bits and bobs that haven't be stuffed onto the ''Infinity) - and at that, its probably best to explain how a retrofit with a little Forerunner tech would improve performance of the vehicle. May want to make the engine hydrogen like the Warthog and Scorpion, and remove the plasma-cutting railgun system (largely because a railgun only shoots a slug, and cannot have the added feature of cutting with plasma). I hope this helps you on your way to making an awesome article! :) Regards, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 06:53, December 19, 2013 (UTC) P.S You should find your way to the IRC and meet some of the Halo Fanon community! Thanks for the great help about that. Though, I do have a bit noobish experience on the server chat I'm in. I am new on the IRC. — 08:44, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you wrote this right before I got to this page. Yeah, I just noticed you trying to get on the channel, I dropped the ball there. Can you try reconnecting? Also: reply on the other person's talk page, that tells them you have replied to them. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) A Late Thanks Keeping It Clean Reply , (Pacific Standard Time) |text=Thanks for your help Ahalosniper. The guy was hunting me for two years now. He's been a threat ever since, I'll take care of the problems here on my side if it gets worse. }} Revelation Well then. Looks like it's time for me to come out of hiding. Seems like you guys forgot about my constantly changing IP, rendering IP bans useless againts me. Anyway, I'm not here for that. I've let you take a break for almost a whole year now and I came back to say sorry. I didn't have the right to criticize your grammar, make fun of you because you're chubby, and overall just make fun of you. That's all behind us now because we've changed. I swear I won't do the same mistake again. Just give me a chance to have a fresh start with you, unlike previous arguements, this shall be a reboot of our friendship. Please answer to this and give me a chance. If I do one single criticizing of your grammar, then remove me quickly. You're grammar have improved. How? Probably you learned lots of words as you grew older. You don't seem like a snot-nosed brat anymore. I like that. It's time for me to reveal my secrets that I have hidden from you all this time. I don't care if other people will see it. I only know you're very curious about it ever since we first met in 2009. (or 2008?) My name is Matthew Elliot. I live in Rocklin, California where I barely have any friends. (I'm schizoid.) Not that I'm bullied, I just don't want too much friends. I'm not very famous at school, and I don't have a girlfriend yet. I simply live in a crappy apartment. I am aged 18. I have messy brown hair, skinny, skin disease that cause me to always wear a jacket and gloves, and constant boredom. My parents are divorced and away, my uncle is dead, etc. You're richer than I am, that's why I kept asking for Steam Codes. I'm not really good at piano (but I will be) and my PC runs TF2 at barely 30 FPS on High settings. I only have 5 friends IRL (no joke) and lots of simple aquintances. I have lots of friends online and you happen to be the best out of all them. Not in a way that you're funny when you're talking. It's just you have a strong sense of justice and motivation. You've always had. Your grammar just gets in its way. Your grammar is okay now, so those two perks should be able to shine properly now. I can't believe I'm gonna say this... You're better than me. You have your family, they only argue (mine are divorced), you have a little brother to take care of, you know how to draw ponies, you have the patience to build a ROBLOX castle, you have both Xbox 360 and PS3, people respect you, etc. My family are somewhere else, my siblings already have families of their own, I can barely draw a straight line, I get pissed off at ROBLOX for being such a money grabbing scum, I only have an old fat PS3, my friends are random (e.g. akin and the whole of Me Like Pony), I ignore those who wants to be friends with me IRL since I'm too schizoid to deal with them, you can speak on the mic while I can't, etc. So many differences, and yet you got the upper hand. Is that what you want? Are those the words you longed to hear? I hope so. I revealed the truth just to have you be my friend again. All those vandalizing I did is for all my amusement since I'm fucked up in the head. Since I'm going to college, I figured I should stop acting like a 9-year-old bully who chases you all the time. Show this to your father or whatever, tell him to send the police after me. I won't care less. I just feel bad for myself now. Wasting my time getting laughs from every mistake you've ever done. A one dollar bill is worth more than my entire life. There, I revealed myself. Happy? You better be. PLEASE make this not in vain, just give me another chance. I'm not the same anymore. If you agree, go to Steam. I have this game in my inventory that's been sitting there for a few months now. I'd like to give it to you. I'll also give you back all the items you gave to me. If you don't like Steam, go to Skype and talk to me from there. I'll try to use video chat if I can. Just ignore the fat jokes and insults I wrote there, they're from long ago. Please give me one last time on this friendship, PLEASE don't let my secret be wasted in vain. PLEASE. Don't make me regret this. I've gone all out just to seek your forgiveness. It may seem like it, but I'm not begging (or maybe I am.), I just want to reconcile with you. I promise you can count on me. We follow our own paths, I agree. I follow my very own path, but I can't do it alone. Your smart motivation do kinda make sense now. You should be a poet someday. Please be my friend again... For realsies. I ain't doing this just to laugh at your grammar again, I swear to god. I cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. This is a very powerful Pinkie Promise. The idiot who made fun of you, You-Know-Who. --Headbuttyouwithmyfist2014 (talk) 13:05, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Hello I saw your work and loved it please hope to see more on your GDI pretty please. --Just a Crazy-Man (talk) 02:30, March 7, 2015 (UTC)